Alive
by NewChallengerAppears
Summary: This fanfic is about the whole gundam seed, but some of the characters won't die (Nicol, Tolle, the 3 OMNI pilots, etc) Comment and rate please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This story is a request from Just a Crazy-Man, My second fanfic, wrote this while waiting results from my other fanfic, thank you for reading this. Sorry if the story started mid-way. I will put markers on changed parts.

**Disclaimer: **Is this even necessary? I don't own gundam seed, etc, etc

.

Few months prior

"Are the suits ready to be loaded to the Archangel?" An Earth army overseer asked his lackey, "Yes sir, all 7 suits are ready to be transported." The young lackey said, sounding confident, after this secret project, he was sure to get a few promotions.

"Good, good, get them aboard then, we haven't got….." An explosion at the south wing cut him short.

After the battle had unfolded, 4 of the 8 suits were stolen, causing the earth army to lose some important units of their secret G project.

.

Marshall Islands (mid April)

"There are enemy in the radar!" Miriallia shouted, her voice heard throughout the bridge, sending most people on the bridge panicking into their positions.

"What? How? Who?" Captain Murrue asked the young girl, who had her eyes glued to the radar, "It's….. The Le Creuset team! They are heading towards us fast!"

"Alert Kira, Raven and Maverick, tell them to prepare to launch! And Flay too!" Murrue told the bridge, everyone was busy working now, ready to fight the battle ahead of them.

.

The Pilots were suiting up in the locker room, Kira in his usual blue and white suit. A 23-old female pilot, named Raven was using a black suit with white shoulders, her helmet had a raven insignia, her trademark. The other pilot, a man in his mid 30's, dubbed as Maverick, had a red suit, with a large scar pattern stretched from his helmet to his suit's belly, mimicking his scar that he had on his face. Flay had a pink suit that resembles Kira's.

"Pilots head to your suits." The intercom sounded, and the 4 pilots were off. Upon reaching the hangar, their 4 respective suits were waiting for them, Kira's Strike, Flay's Strike Rouge, Raven's Corvus and Maverick's Terra. The pilots all entered their suits and waited, ready to engage the enemy.

After a few minutes of waiting the first shot was fired from the Archangel's "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon fired, then the order to launch was given, Kira and Raven were supposed to attack the enemy, Flay and Maverick staying near the Archangel and defend it. As Kira, Raven and Flay were catapulted out of the Archangel, Maverick stayed in the tank mobile armor form and rolled out to the launching bay's door and activated the Magnetic All Terrain Thread of his "tank" and moved towards the top of the Archangel's middle cannon, his tank being able to move on the Archangel's Exterior without falling, sticking to it thanks to his M-A-T-T. The team now in position, the battle against the visibly larger enemy, consisting of the Le Creuset elite team, 30 GINNs on Guuls and two VolPHAU VTOL transport, was to begin.

.

"Kira! Why are you siding with the Earth forces?!" Athurn asked his childhood friend a question, which was replied with a beam rifle shot, which Athurn dodged.

"I…..I have too, the ZAFT, they are attacking us! I have to protect all the people on this ship!" Kira shouted over the intercom, "Even…..even if I have to fight you!" He pulled back and drew out his beam saber, seeing Athurn do the same, Kira charged at Athurn, his beam saber being blocked by Athurn's own beam saber.

"Stop it Kira!" I don't want to fight you!" Athurn shouted at him, teary eyed. After parrying the Strike's beam saber, the Aegis kicked the Strike, causing it to tumble backwards, Athurn charged at Kira, attempting to slice off his arm or legs to stop him from fighting, only to be interrupted by Flay.

"I won't let you!" The Strike rouge shot its 115mm rail gun from its IWSP, it was however, blocked by the Duel gundam. "Athurn! You Idiot! You wanna die!?" Yzak shouted at his "rival" before proceeding to fight the strike rouge. The Blitz rushed to Athurn's aid before a Mirage Colloid hidden Corvus appeared infront of Nicol and lunged it's sword at him. "No…." The Blitz corrected itself and activated the Mirage Colloid, with the Corvus doing the same. The Buster was taking aim at the Strike, before having a few artillery shells nearly missing him. "Oh no boy, you fight me!" A gruffed man said while sitting inside his mobile armor, "Terra", which was on top of the Archangel, raining bullets on the Buster which the buster replied in kind, causing Maverick to jump off the Archangel to prevent it from being hit.

The Aegis took a swipe at the Strike, the Strike dodged the hit and returned a kick to the Aegis' side, both sides were using non lethal attacks on each other, with both sides not wanting to hurt the other. The GINNs were now starting to swarm the Archangel, Maverick and Raven had retreated as per order, with Nicol and Dearka hot on their trails.

As the battle rages on, both sides were losing power, with the Aegis and Strike both having went through Phase Shift down. As the Strike Drew out a knife to attack the Aegis with, Nicol jumped it the way, having the knife hitting its torso. Both pilots watched in horror as Nicol muttered his seemingly last words, "Athurn…..Run…" before exploding, with its top torso flying into the body of water around the island. Shocked, the Zala team retreated and the Remaining 19 GINNs followed suit, leaving a badly battered Archangel to nurse it's also badly damaged mobile suits. Athurn screamed in his suit in the hopes to bring Nicol back, but everyone knows that will never happen.

.

In an Island somewhere off the Battlefield, a half mangled Blitz washes up shore, with its pilot still alive and intact.

.

**Notable changes**: Nicol didn't die(No one knew though, not yet), Flay never 'used' Kira, she can do it herself

_**MS specifications:**_

**Corvus: **

Full name: GAT-X106 Skyrider "Corvus"

Colour: Black and a few blue.

OS: **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver synthesis system (G.U.N.D.A.M)

Frame: much like the Zeta Gundam with a GM's head, transform a=like the zeta too.

Armaments: 

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS (Head)

1x "Mjolir" Plasma Induction Rifle (Like the Forbidden's back mounted red beam, but a rifle)

4x Lancer darts (Like the Blitz's, armed on the MA form's wings)

2x Standard issue Beam saber

Special Armaments:

Mirage Colloid Stealth System

Phase Shift Armour

Subflight Lifter Capabilities (Like the Raider, able to carry others)

Pilot: Raven

**Terra:**

Full name: GAT-X109 Earthshaker "Terra"

OS: **G**uns **U**nison **N**on-hostile **D**etermining **A**utomated **M**achine (G.U.N.D.A.M variant unique for Terra, basically auto detects friendly and hostiles and auto fires on the enemy while preventing the fire on friendly targets while managing the firing of guns so they are in synch)

Frame:

MA form: Like a RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank ( wiki/RTX-440_Ground_Assault_Type_Guntank) from MS IGLOO 2 but with an Ez-8 styled head and two normal hands.

MS form: Like an Ez-8 but with threads on the back and WAYYYYYY more guns

Armaments:

6x "Eckzahn" 88mm railguns (The one equipped on Forbidden's back) on the side of the threads (Same for MS)

2x "Armfeuer" 115mm machine guns on both shoulder and hand ,1 on shoulder, one on the arm.(same for MS)

440mm cannon on the right slot.

4x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS (Like the one on Archangel) on the torso (On the heads side when MS)

1x "Nyx" Experimental Mini Positron Blaster Cannon on the center of the body

(Same for both MA and MS).

2x Missile Pods behind the Eckzahn, on the tread. (Same for MS)

Special Armaments:

Magnetic All Terrain Thread

Phase Shift armor

Special Gun coordination OS

Pilot: Maverick

.

**End note:** Ergh….. Sorry if it is short…. I swore I thought this would be longer… I wrote this at 4:25am in the morning….. Just go ahead and voice your Dissatisfaction (If you have any….I hope not)….. Oh and the OCs are from the guy I mentioned above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Uh…. Yeah, This one took some time to update, I'm sorry…. I don't really have an excuse, just….sorry

.

"So how are we going to take those damn civilians down?" Yzak impatiently asked Dearka, everyone was still pissed from Nicol's death.

"It's simple," Athurn, who was very quiet until recently, spoke up, "We attack, and show them no mercy." He looked up with a sinister look.

"And how do we propose we do that dumb ass? We just did that and we got one of us killed!" Yzak shouted at Athurn.

"Like this." Athurn got up and explained his plan, he will no longer hesitate to kill Kira. It's a cruel world they are in; it's kill or be killed.

.

Meanwhile in the Archangel, Kira was shaken from accidentally "killing" Nicol, everyone was off doing their own thing, Maverick and Raven was maintaining their MS while Flay was in her room, running over a few combat data, she was not a naturally good fighter, but her persistence, fueled by her father's death, made up for her inadequacies. This left Kira alone to drown in his own sadness.

Had he been wrong? Was Athurn right? Had he chosen to side with the wrong people? All the while he had piloted the strike all he had been doing is killing and more killing, if he had chosen ZAFT, would it have been different? Kira pondered on all the question in his head, not noticing Flay who had just entered the port-side observatory.

"Hey Kira, what's wrong?" Flay asked the young boy, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, F…Flay…." Kira responded, moving aside, giving Flay some space to sit next to him in the bench.

"Well? What's in your mind?" Flay asked Kira who seemed like a lost soul, his stare was blank, and he looked quite pale.

"N…no it's nothing….." Kira tried to lie, with not much success.

"Don't lie Kira, I can see that you are not alright…." Flay told him, "Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Her voice had actual concern.

"I….I don't know, I'm not sure if I had been fighting in the right side….." Hearing this, Flay looked quite shocked.

"I mean, all the time I am here, all I have been doing is killing….." Kira dropped his head; he was looking at his feet, not wanting to meet Flay's eyes who had high hopes for him.

"It was not that much…" Flay tried to tell Kira, she was feeling sorry for him.

"I had kill about 10 people so far, and those are just the ones that my friend knew! How about the regular soldiers?! Those GINNs, BCUE's, ships?! Don't they have people in them?!" Kira was shocked by his own tone of voice, it came out as an angry shouting, why is he mad at Flay? She had not done anything to him. "So…sorry, I….I just don't want to hurt anyone, even if it is to protect someone….." With that Kira ran out of the observatory, leaving Flay alone.

Now she was not only feeling sorry for him, guilt had also caught up to her, all this while she had been using him to kill, even after she got the rouge, she still continued to use him, though only now did she realize that she had been selfish, all this time all she was thinking about was to avenge her father, that all coordinator are evil, and she had been using the young coordinator to exact her revenge, she had forgotten that Kira was also human, and no normal human want to kill, and now that she realizes it, it was too late.

"Oh Flay, what have you done….." The red headed girl asked herself and rushed after him.

.

The next battle is dawning, the ZAFT forces have received reinforcements, and they were closing in on the Archangel. "All pilots prepare for battle!" The intercom shouted, sending all 4 pilots to their MS.

Kira was sitting in his strike unsure of what to do next, should he run away to ORB after this? No, he already had the chance to do so before, he had chose not to, so why now, he had to keep it together….. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the massive hangar gates opening.

"Kira, please launch." Following the command, kira catapulted out of the hangar bay, beginning the battle that will change everything.

.

A few streaks of beam streaked past Kira, he was at a loss of what to do, all 3 gundams were ganging up on him, his allies were busy with the sudden horde GINNs attacking them and the archangel to help him, his friend, Athurn was also different, he had every intension to kill, unlike before, he was aiming at the cockpit of the strike, and so is everyone else.

"Stop Athurn! What are you doing?!" Kira shouted as he shot at the fast approaching Aegis. Aegis nimbly dodged the shots and returned some of his own.

"DIE!" Athurn shouted from in his cockpit, he was hell-bent on killing Kira, his shots showed so, the strike barely dodged some, with one hitting its shield. "He did nothing wrong! Nicol….Nicol….He just wanted the best for everyone! And you killed him!" Athurn shouted, his tears were falling freely from his cheeks now. "I didn't want this! I didn't want to have to kill you Kira! But…..But Nicol's death had shown me something, if I don't fight… More of my friends will die, I don't want that, even if…." He raised his head, and went into seed mode, "Even if it means killing you!"

"Stop it! Athurn! Am I not your friend?!" Kira shouted as the aegis sliced off strike's shield.

"You were! Now you are not! First I am going to kill you, then everyone on that genocidal ship!" Athurn striked again, before being dodged by Kira.

"If….If that's the way you want it…" Kira pushed his controls forward, charging his strike at full speed at the aegis, entering seed mode, "Then I will fight you, to protect everyone!" The strike charged, dealing a blow at the aegis' body, the sudden impact sent it tumbling back. Athurn switched on the thrusters to max, breaking the aegis' fall and flew forwards Kira, transforming into MA form midway. The Strike dodged the spinning MA, realizing to late that it had fell into its trap, as soon as the aegis went pass the strike, it transformed into its attack mode and shot its "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon, the strike however, enhanced by Kira's seed ability, dodged the shot, only having the Scylla destroying its left hand. The strike then returned fire, shooting off one of the aegis' claws, which is equivalent to its right leg; this caused the aegis to transform back to its MS mode. The strike shot a few more beams at the aegis which was blocked by the aegis' shield throw, using the distraction, Athurn charged at Kira, clashing swords with him. Both cockpits were beeping with sounds of energy down, which was ignored by their respective occupants.

"Athurn!" Dearka shouted at his commanding officer and went to him, before being stopped by Athurn's shout. "Go deal with the archangel! I got this!" Athurn commanded the blond and his platinum haired friend, they nodded and went as ordered, and Athurn focused his attention back on the strike.

.

A few more beams were fired from both sides, before the guns made empty clicks, both sides waste no time and threw the guns aside. "KIRA!" "ATHURN!" Both sides shouted and rushed at each other, with the aegis latching on to the strike and detonating itself.

.

"NO! KIRA!" Flay watched in horror as both suits went up in flame, the ZAFT are pulling back now, with the buster down, heavy losses on the GINNs and the commander MIA, any logical man would retreat.

"Someone get help!" Flay continued to shout from in her strike, no one knew what to do what could they do?

.

Kira woke up in a soft comfortable bed, sweet piano music filled the air, he got up and followed the sound, bringing him to a auditorium with Lacus and a green haired boy, the boy stopped playing as Kira entered and spun around.

"Oh, I see you are awake…." Nicol smile at the confused Kira.

.

.

**End Note:** Wow it took so long and its not even 1500 words, I feel bad… Sorry….. Again…


End file.
